Sangre de agua
by horeades
Summary: Danny, el hermano de Juvia llega al gremio, pero... este hecho cambiara la historia de las hadas, para siempre...
1. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Aquella tarde, el gremio estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, bueno si a aquello le pudiéramos llamar normalidad. Natsu y Gray discutían como de costumbre, Lucy hablaba tranquilamente con

Mira y Juvia y Cana... simplemente dormía abrazada a su mejor amigo, el barril de cerveza.

-¿Juvia? -Dijo un chico desde la puerta del gremio recién abierta.

-No puede... no puede ser. -dijo ella.

Juvia se quedó atónita al verlo, no podía mover un musculo. Su ondulado pelo azul permanecía estático mientras que sus ojos azules comenzaron a lanzar lágrimas. El chico caminó hacia ella mientras todos le miraban. De repente el silenció cubrió Fairy Tail.

Los dos se abrazaron, el era más alto, delgado y bastante guapo. Sus ojos azules brillaron mientras se mantenía abrazado a juvia. Su pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco caía rozando su nuca y su barbilla,cubierta de una fina capa de pelo, estaba apoyaba en el hombro de la chica.

Los dos se separaron, aun que seguían uniendo sus miradas. Los dos sonrieron mostrando sus dientes. Gray no aguantó más el silenció, se levantó y dijo con un tono muy arrogante.

-Juvia ¿no sabíamos que tuvieras novio?

Las miradas se dirigieron de vuelta hacia ellos dos. Todos esperaban que Juvia se apartara de aquel hombre al oír la voz de Gray. Ella estaba obsesionada con él, pero por la otra parte, él solo la despreciaba. De repente su expresión cambió, parecía enfadada, la verdad ninguno la había visto así desde nunca.

-Es mi hermano, idiota. -Al decir esto la cara de Gray palideció, no sabía que responder le, ninguno del gremio sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Gray volvió a sentarse molesto, la verdad es que la respuesta le dolió, se le notaba en la cara. Juvia sentó a su hermano en la barro y le pidió una cerveza, Mirajane se la sirvió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó Mira apartando su largo pelo blanco de su cara.

-Danny, ¿tu eres Mirajane Strauss, no? -Dijo él para luego añadir- eras muy famosa en mi antiguo gremio.

-¿Cual era ese gremio? si se puede saber. -Pregunto ella con cuidado.

-Angel or Demons -Dijo Danny un poco triste.

-Era el gremio numero uno de todo el país de Álaris. -Completó Juvia con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo recuerdo, los bárbaros lo destruyeron, dijeron que no hubo supervivientes.- Anotó Mira, entonces se dio cuenta-Eres... Daniel Loxar, ya decía que el apellido de Juvia me sonaba. Tú eras el mago más fuerte de tu gremio, decían que tenias el poder para pelear contra los diez magos santos.

-La gente exagera, -Dijo él sintiéndose un poco- no creo ni que ganara ni a uno de ellos.

Había algo que para juvia no cuadraba, su hermano tenía que haber vuelto por algo, y tenía que descubrirlo.

-Y, ¿que te trae por aquí? -preguntó Juvia.

-Verás, me gustaría unirme a vuestro Gremio. Si no hay ningún problema.

-Para eso tendrás que hablar con el maestro, está en su despacho. -Dijo señalando la puerta de enfrente de la barra.

No dudó ni un segundo en cruzar la sala y entrar en aquel despacho. El maestro de,l gremio estaba sentado en el escritorio. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada de los miles de papeles que habían encima de su mesa. Era muy bajito, con un pelo canoso a los lados de la cabeza y un bigote poblado,

-Puedes sentarte. -Dijo- Así que quieres entrar en el gremio. ¿cómo te llamas?

-Danny Loxar, señor.

En ese momento levantó la cabeza atónito. -No puede ser, -empezó a reír- bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias señor, lo necesitaba. -Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¿Cómo es que... estás aquí en Fairy Tail? -Pregunto inclinándose hacia delante.

-Solo quiero estar cerca de mi hermana, a demás he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa...

-Claro, claro, -dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora, por favor, dime la verdad.

Mientras tanto Juvia pensaba en el porque su hermano había vuelto. No solo ella si no todo el gremio estaba sorprendido con lo que había pasado. La verdad era que no encajaba, las cosas en ese gremio nunca encajaban.

-Juvia se ha pasado un poco con gray. -Dijo Natsu defendiendo a su enemigo natural.

-Por fin le planta cara, tal vez ha estado demasiado obsesionada. -Dijo Erza.

-Gray -sama, ¿no le va a decir nada a Juvia por lo que le a dicho? -dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray mucho.

-Es bipolar. -Reacciono Erza.

-Si. -Respondió Natsu chocando su jarra con la de Erza.

-No me importa lo que hagas -Dijo Gray poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Gray-sama debería besar a Juvia para que se sintiera mejor. -Dijo Juvia con una cara de pervertida.

La puerta del despacho de Makarov se abrió y salió, el maestro salió delante de Danny, entonces levantó el brazo y gritó:

-Chicos, hoy estamos de suerte, tenemos nuevo miembro.

Todos aplaudieron eufóricos, todos menos ella, todos menos su hermana.


	2. Te deseo

Te deseo

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron, bastante normales, Danny se había integrado con relativa facilidad, Juvia había vuelto a sus andadas y Gray... mejor eso dejemos lo para otro momento. Bueno, aquella mañana empezó con normalidad, todos menos Danny estaban en el gremio, pues éste se había ido a una misión en solitario.

-Chicos, -Dijo Makarov desde el segundo piso- estamos invitados a una fiesta. -Todos los miembros del gremio estallaron en gritos y vítores- El rey de Crocus nos ha invitado a una gala por los juegos mágicos del año pasado. Saldremos al mediodía. Recordad que hay que llevar pareja.

El viaje fue corto, por suerte solo Natsu y Gajeel se marearon. Las puertas de Crocus se abrieron al anochecer. La ciudad rebosaba armonía, todos los balcones de las casas mostraban montones de flores, cada una de las calles estaba cubierta por una alfombra roja, era increíble. Todos paseaban amontonados en una piña mirando las decoradas calles, los escaparates de las tiendas, cada uno de los puntos de interés eran observados a detalle.

De repente Erza chillo angustiada al ver una de las tiendas de ropa más cotizadas de toda Fiore. Cogió a Lucy y a Juvia y se las llevó detrás suya. La tienda estaba repleta de vestidos preciosos, pero Erza ya se había fijado en uno. Un vestido rojo. Lo cogió y se lo llevó al probador.

Juvia y Lucy estuvieron un tiempo más para coger su vestido. Las tres salieron del probador casi al unísono. El vestido de Erza era rojo, ajustado hasta la cintura pero después se dejaba caer con suavidad. El de Lucy era rosa, era corto, ajustado y tenía un escote de palabra de honor. El vestido de Juvia era increíble, era de seda azul, largo y suelto, sujetado por un cinturón verde mar. El cuello del vestido era ancho por lo que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus pálidos hombros.

-Nos quedamos estos. -Dijo Lucy convencida.

-Si si, mira que guapa voy. -Dijo Erza mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¡Me encanta! -dijo agitando sus brazos y saltando- Vosotras también vais muy guapas- ahora había vuelto nuestra Erza seria.

-Chicas vamos a pasarlo bien. -Dijo Lucy apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Juvia y Erza.

Las dos pagaron los vestidos y salieron corriendo a la calle. De repente Erza agitó su brazo señalando un salón de belleza. No dudó en obligar a las chicas para entrar. Mientras tanto los chicos también se habían "arreglado", si a eso se le podía llamar arreglarse.

Natsu llevaba una camisa con una pajarita , una americana y unos pantalones a juego negros. Básicamente todos llevaban el mismo juego de camisa, americana y pantalones. Bueno gray y Laxus llevaban corbata, pero tampoco variaba demasiado.

Volviendo a las chicas, en la peluquería se encontraron con Mirajane y con su hermana Lisanna. Se hicieron la manicura, pedicura, se maquillaron y se hicieron el pelo. Todas ellas iban maquilladas acorde con sus vestidos. Y los peinados, excepto el de Juvia que le habían planchado el pelo, eran preciosos recogidos, muy bien diseñados.

Las cinco se dirigieron juntas al baile cuando oyeron unos relámpagos a lo lejos. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que una tormenta se avecinaba, empezaron a correr a la vez que caían las primeras gotas tapándose con las manos el pelo . En la fiesta, por fin, cada una se fue con su pareja, Juvia por ejemplo se fue con Gray a bailar.

En ese momento estaba sonando una canción muy lenta, algo parecido a una balada. Bailaban abrazados el uno al otro, de vez en cuando compartían una mirada tierna, pero los dos sabían que si las cosas seguían así acabarían juntándose sus labios. Lo cual era lo que Juvia quería.

-Em... Juvia, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?

Juvia solamente asintió con delicadeza, abrazó el brazo de Gray y salieron a la calle. La pequeña llovizna de antes, se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia. Se movieron a un callejón donde no pasara gente. Se habían mojado completamente, La camisa de gray mostraba cada uno de sus músculos mientras que el vestido de Juvia se había convertido en una fina prenda que mostraba una elegante ropa interior negra.

-Me gustaría probar una cosa, por favor no te muevas -dijo Gray observando los ojos azules de Juvia.

Gray hacía pasar le su mirada de los ojos de la chica a sus labios, su respiración se ralentizó y su corazón latía como si le fuera a estallar. La distancia entre los dos se redujo tanto que podía notar el aliento de juvia, su perfume, su mirada fijándose en cada mechón negro del pelo de Gray, en el color de sus ojos, en sus labios perfectos...

De repente el tiempo se debuto, él no aguantaba más, iba a estallar. Entonces pensó -¿de verdad esto merece la pena?-. Parecía que Juvia no pensó lo mismo cuando decidió acabar ella. Puso su mano sobre la nuca fría del mago y juntó sus mojados labios contra los de Gray. Los dos se separaron durante un segundo.

-Hipótesis comprobada -Dijo Gray justo antes de que se volvieran a besar.

-¿Hipótesis? -dijo Juvia totalmente mojada.

-Si, creo que siento algo por ti y... no es amistad. -Sus ojos se encontraron y se llenaron de pasión.

Entonces el beso se intensificó, sus manos se fundían en el pelo del otro, sus labios se movían como si se tratara de una coreografía, era perfecto. Gray paso de los labios al cuello, haciendo que Juvia intensificara su respiración. Los dos deseaban arrancarse la ropa uno al otro, seguramente lo hubieran hecho, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

-Volvamos a la fiesta. -Dijo Gray.

-¿Y después qué? -Dijo Juvia un poco triste de que acabara así.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. -Respondió Gray llevando a Juvia hacia el baile.

Aunque todo eso tenía muy buena pinta, Juvia presintió algo, no sabía si era bueno ni malo, pero algo estaba claro. Que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Fiore, dos siniestras figuras se fundían en una fiera batalla. Era Danny y otro hombre, los dos peleaban ferozmente, pero no se veía magia alguna, cada uno peleaba con sus propios puños, con su propia fuerza.

-Se lo que hiciste, -le dijo el hombre- y me da asco. ¿De verdad crees que cuando tus amiguitos de Fairy Tail se enteren te dejaran con vida?. Das asco, deberías morir ahora mismo, escoria.

Esa palabra pareció enfadar mucho a Danny, pues se movió con brusquedad, envolvió el cuello de su contrincante con sus manos y espero a que diera su última bocanada de aire. Pero lo que decía era cierto, si alguien se enterara de lo que había hecho, no le perdonarían jamás.


End file.
